cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Transcripts: The Turnaround
Part 1 2:51:19 PM Saren: Little baby Xavek thing: -chewing on Zone's tail without teeth.- 2:51:46 PM Death: Sarygu: Tegosawus! 2:52:44 PM Sue: Zone pats the baby Xavek and then thinks for a moment. "What do baby aliens even eat?" He picks up the alien baby and goes through the fridge. On the front of the fridge appears to be a bunch of scribbly drawings, and a letter from Midnight, all hung up with magnets. 2:53:13 PM Death: Sarygu: No alien, tegosawus! °^° 2:53:40 PM | Edited 2:53:44 PM Sue: "What are you doing in my house?" 2:53:59 PM Death: Sarygu: Sarygu's house. 2:54:21 PM Luna: Oh look, another alien bab. It's a tiny. 2:54:30 PM Sue: Zone holds up a photo of Newton and tilts his head. "... Uh. Why would you have a picture of my brother in your house?" he laughs. 2:54:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Now I'm curious, what is Sarygu anyway? 2:54:51 PM Death: As in her species or her in general? 2:55:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: In general. She sounds... smol. 2:55:20 PM Death: She is. 2:55:36 PM | Edited 2:55:46 PM Luna: Alaine manages to sneak in the fridge while Zone's occupied. Foooood. 2:55:43 PM Death: 1.5 feet tall deity that acts like a 1-5 year old. 2:55:53 PM Death: Sarygu is... Her. 2:56:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Zone must be confused af. 2:56:00 PM Sue: Zone sits the baby alien down in a highchair and takes a can of baby food and tries to feed the alien bab. 2:56:02 PM Luna: °^° 2:56:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: Well. 2:56:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: That was an unexpected twist. 2:56:37 PM Luna: Zone you're gonna have to be more specific 2:56:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: This calls for a JoJo shitpost! 2:56:51 PM Death: So yeah, imagine Sarygu fighting Him. 2:56:51 PM *** Maverick/Sigma is run over by an ambulance. *** Death 2:56:59 PM Sue: His baby alien son 2:57:09 PM Luna: Zone: Oops 2:57:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: May 7, 2017 2:56 PM Death: <<< So yeah, imagine Sarygu fighting Him.But I don't want to ;; 2:57:19 PM Saren: Baby Alien does not like baby food. 2:57:36 PM Saren: It points to the kitchen sink. 2:57:41 PM Death: Yeah you never seen Sarygu serious. She doesnt have to be. 2:58:18 PM Sue: Zone gets confused and picks up the baby alien, bringing it to the sink. "Do you want water?" 2:58:25 PM Death: Sarygu picks up the alien. "Tegosawus!" 2:58:47 PM Luna: There is something squeaking in the fridge. 2:58:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis boops her head into the scene because reasons. 2:59:19 PM Saren: The alien starts chewing on the sink. 2:59:28 PM Luna: Lyndis, your friend called, their tiny is missing 2:59:32 PM Saren: Like it was trying to eat it. 2:59:58 PM | Edited 3:00:05 PM Death: Sarygu looks at the sink, then puts 'Tegosawus' down as she started eating it too. 3:00:08 PM Luna: Squeeeeeek. 3:00:15 PM Sue: "One moment..." Zone sets the baby Xavek on the counter and gives a headpat before opening the fridge. "... I wasn't expecting guests." he mutters, picking up tiny and setting her on a chair. He turns around, and... the alien's nibbling on the sink. "I think that's a bit tough for you. You don't have tee- Oh golly." 3:00:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis watches, very confused. 3:00:58 PM Luna: Alaine shivers, trying to warm back up. Poor thing. 3:01:09 PM Sue: Zone takes a moment to pick up Sarygu and puts her on the ground before picking up the baby Xavek. "Let's get you something less tough to eat. You don't have any teeth, and I sort of need that sink." 3:01:40 PM Death: Sarygu pouts as she sits on the floor and crosses her arms. 3:01:40 PM Saren: "q~q" 3:02:20 PM Luna: Cold tiny. 3:02:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis tries to pick up the Alaine. 3:02:50 PM Luna: Alaine nuzzles Lyndis. "Waaaaarm!" 3:02:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: I'm sure Zone is trying to figure out how the fuck all these people are getting in his house. 3:03:41 PM Sue: Zone boops the baby's nose and tries to hand the baby alien the metal cap to the baby food. "... If you eat metal, this might be a bit more your style?" he asks looking to Lyndis and Alaine. "So, uh... I think I had my security system on... How did you get in here?" 3:03:51 PM | Edited 3:03:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Aww." Lyndis puts Alaine on her head. 3:04:04 PM Death: Well, Tiny snuck in with Tiny power, Lyndis and Sarygu are practically goddesses... 3:04:12 PM Death: Forgot how Xavek got in. 3:04:25 PM Sue: Xavek bab is Zone's new kid 3:04:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis slooooowly looks over. "Uhh... reasons." 3:04:31 PM Sue: Midnight's new brother 3:04:39 PM Death: .3. 3:04:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: Cat will need therapy 3:04:45 PM Luna: Alaine snuggles. "The door was open." 3:05:00 PM FFS/BKD: She already does 3:05:08 PM FFS/BKD: So does Connor 3:05:20 PM Sue: Zone looks to the door and then turns back. "... Oh, so it is." 3:05:26 PM Luna: -Presumably Xavbab opened the door trying to eat the handle.- 3:05:33 PM Death: Sarygu plops down beside Xavek and pats him. "Tegosawus". 3:05:39 PM Sue: Zone was carrying Xavbab 3:05:48 PM | Edited 3:05:57 PM FFS/BKD: Actually he needs anger management) 3:05:49 PM Sue: Because he is trying to figure out how to care for bab 3:06:14 PM Saren: .3." 3:06:16 PM Sue: Zone wonders what would happen if the alien bab needed glasses. How would this be achieved. 3:06:18 PM Death: (Fun fact: Sarygu weighs 4 ounces) 3:06:37 PM Sue: That's a lot of eyes to give glasses to. 3:06:49 PM Death: Contacts 3:06:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: contact--dammit 3:07:03 PM Death: Yeah, you piece of shit 3:07:06 PM Death: Poster 3:08:11 PM Death: Sarygu creates a ball of titanium large enough for her and Xavek to share. 3:08:18 PM Death: ".w." 3:08:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJagDzNEHwI 3:08:56 PM Sue: "... Where did all this titanium come from...?" 3:09:06 PM Saren: Lots and lots of monacles 3:09:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis just stands there. "Umm... cinnabun?" 3:09:12 PM Saren: And a tophat. 3:09:16 PM Death: ^ 3:09:26 PM Death: Sarygu begins eating the titanium. 3:10:02 PM Luna: Alaine watches this, and looks away. Something about it creeped her out and she didn't even know why. 3:10:47 PM Death: Sarygu looked at Alaine and felt bad. She walked over with a ball of titanium. "Eat eat?" 3:13:02 PM Luna: Alaine shook her head no, and actually shook a little in general. She didn't even know why she was scared. 3:14:03 PM | Edited 3:14:29 PM Death: Guys try to say this out loud fast. 5 times consecutively. 3:14:09 PM Death: You are tempting Tempest and testing Tempest's temper. 3:14:10 PM Sue: Zone awkwardly pats the baby alien's head. "... Maybe Midnight knows what's going on." He calls Midnight's cell phone. "... Oh. Okay. Bye." Zone hangs up. "Well then!" 3:14:32 PM Saren: Xavbabbu coos 3:14:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: So is Ciel fixed now or what 3:14:45 PM Saren: -up to you.- 3:15:26 PM Sue: Zone makes a cooing noise back before laughing. "You're so cute! ... I need to figure out a name for you." 3:15:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel has another Xavek bab, probably trying to chew on her arm. "...That is my arm. I just had that repaired." 3:16:06 PM Saren: This one was more adventurous and hungry. ".3." 3:16:49 PM Luna: Lunari spooks in to check on Ciel, and sees the Xavbab. She tries to distract the thing. 3:16:59 PM Death: Sarygu became jealous of the inattention. She turned the house into gold. 3:17:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis blinks. "Okay, I'm just going to... leave. Yeah." 3:17:46 PM Saren: Zone's Xavek baby crawled towards Lyndis.. Well made happy baby noises and pointed at her. 3:17:53 PM Saren: And Sarygu. 3:17:59 PM Luna: Alaine continues to snuggle Lyndis, still shaking and scared for some reason. "Thank you..." 3:18:23 PM Saren: Ciel's Xavbab was trying to eat Ghooooosty now. 3:18:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at the bab. "o.o?" 3:18:47 PM | Edited 3:18:56 PM Luna: Which it couldn't; Lunari phased right through. 3:19:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel thinks. "Not like I knew what your diet was before... what do you even eat?" 3:19:45 PM Death: Sarygu picks up the one point towards her. "Tegosawus friend?" 3:19:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: And then she discovers that he wants metal. 3:20:01 PM Luna: "What are you doing, little one? Leave Ciel alone, ok?" Lunari feints a pat on the head for the Xavbab. She then turned toward Ciel. "Metal, I think?" 3:20:24 PM Sue: Zone follows the Xavbab and looks toward Lyndis. "Oh, I think it likes you!" 3:21:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis crouches down. "Hello?" 3:22:19 PM Death: Sarygu turns the Xavek baby to face Lyndis. "Tegosawus." 3:23:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Well she does work for OmegaCorp, Ciel probably has a bunch of metal laying around somewhere. 3:24:47 PM Luna: Meanwhile, Lunari keeps Xavbab entertained. Though it was probably getting frustrated with this... thing that was obviously shiny but it couldn't nibble on. 3:28:54 PM Saren: Xavbab was pointing at her staff. 3:31:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis holds her staff close. "N-no! °^°" 3:31:34 PM Saren: Xavbab whimpered, and started to cry. 3:31:52 PM Death: Sarygu looked at the staff. "Give tegosawus stick!" 3:32:06 PM Saren: (He is Tegosawus?) 3:32:11 PM Saren: (Loool) 3:32:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "But I need this..." And then the staff slips out of her hands. 3:33:03 PM Death: (She thinks he is a stegosaurus) 3:33:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Meanwhile Ciel comes back with a tray of... spare parts? 3:34:03 PM Sue: Zone sits next to the Xavbab and shakes his head. "Maybe we should get you something a little less expensive." 3:34:27 PM Death: Sarygu holds the staff. "Here is stick, Tegosawus," she said as she petted him. 3:34:32 PM Luna: Cheap metal... Cans? 3:34:45 PM Saren: Xavbab starts munching on it. 3:34:47 PM Saren: ".3." 3:35:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: No, not that cheap. 3:35:12 PM Saren: Well, both of the xavbab's were eating metal. 3:35:12 PM Death: Sarygu decides to try it out herself and starts nomming on it too. 3:35:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks horrified. 3:35:16 PM Luna: "Hey!!!" Alaine crawls back down, hissing at the Xavbab. 3:36:34 PM Saren: The xavbab with Alaine just poked her. 3:37:06 PM Luna: Alaine flicked the thing in return, trying to get it away from the staff. 3:37:41 PM Saren: The thing started wailing in response, because Alaine was essentially bullying a tiny babbu. 3:38:02 PM Death: Sarygu stops eating the staff and looks at Alaine. "You a meanie!" 3:38:16 PM Saren: (Feel bad Alaine .3.) 3:39:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis has fainted. 3:40:04 PM Luna: Alaine hissed again. No, she didn't feel bad- oh, there it goes. She sighs, giving up. 3:40:36 PM Saren: Xavbab was still crying. 3:40:58 PM Luna: And... That made Alaine start crying too. 3:41:09 PM Death: Sarygu picks up the Xavbab and started rocking him. 3:41:20 PM Luna: Empathy powers suck sometimes. 3:41:38 PM Saren: It was using the staff as a pacifier while it eventually calmed down. 3:41:48 PM Saren: (Wonder how Ciel is handling her Xavbab) 3:42:03 PM Saren: (I guess I'll call them... Cu'Sith's.) 3:42:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is just feeding him spare parts made by OmegaCorp. She attempted to make it look like spaghetti. 3:43:15 PM Saren: And he was having fun with it. ".3." 3:43:37 PM Saren: She might notice him take on a metallic consistency, same as the parts she's been feeding him. 3:44:02 PM Saren: Just like how Lyndis' staff was gold, and the one munching it had a gold coloration to it as well. 3:44:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ehhhh?" Ciel watches him. 3:44:23 PM Saren: ".3." 3:44:24 PM Death: A hole magically appeared in the wall of the house as Sarygu walked outside with the Xavbab on the staff. She was looking up in the night sky at something. 3:44:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is just sprawled out on the floor. ".n." 3:44:53 PM Saren: Moros sighs and brings Lyndis a copy. 3:45:04 PM Saren: Well, I'm sure she has back up staffs. 3:45:07 PM Luna: Alaine curls up next to Lyndis, still sobbing. 3:45:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: I don't know if she does, that's the thing. 3:45:24 PM Saren: I figured she might 3:45:28 PM Saren: Or she'd start 3:45:33 PM Death: (Its your oc. Youre the omnipotent. You choose.) 3:45:46 PM Dingu: (in from the sky) 3:45:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: Or Moros made a clever fake and swapped it out while she wasn't looking. 3:45:53 PM Saren: Yes.) 3:45:59 PM Saren: (Moros is like that.) 3:46:03 PM Saren: Hey dingo 3:46:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at him. "What--how do you have my staff?" 3:46:20 PM Death: (Tbh i was gonna wait until Xavbab finished the staff before Sarygu gave Lyndis a new one but eh) 3:46:28 PM | Edited 3:47:11 PM Luna: Lunari watches the Xavbab eat, very curious. 3:46:43 PM Saren: (That's the species name lol.) 3:46:51 PM Saren: Moros: .3. 3:46:56 PM Luna: (OH woops.) 3:47:01 PM Dingu: (Hey Saren and others) 3:47:05 PM Saren: Yes? 3:47:16 PM Death: Sarygu's finger pointed up to the night sky, and a tiny rainbow beam shot out of her finger. 3:47:19 PM Luna: Yeh? 3:47:36 PM Saren: It giggled, now all goldy like her staff 3:47:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: "But it's one-of-a-kind, how did you even get it?" Lyndis looks confused. 3:48:06 PM Dingu: (just saying hi) 3:48:30 PM | Edited 3:48:49 PM Death: (Probably... Entered Sarygu's infinite hammerspace and took one?) 3:48:32 PM Dingu: (Also, I actually have the next part of Jericho kind of planned, so yay. it wont be a total clusterfuck like yesterday) 3:50:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel pets the Cu'Sith. 3:50:35 PM Luna: And Lunari tries to, but obviously can't. 3:51:10 PM Death: Sarygu touches Lunari, and she suddenly becomes tangible. 3:51:18 PM Death: "Sarygu." 3:51:20 PM Saren: Moros: I have ways. 3:51:46 PM Saren: The one with Ciel hugs her leg. "... Ma... Ma..?" 3:53:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Maybe I'd better apologize then..." Lyndis attempts to hug Moros. 3:53:21 PM Sue: Zone looks at the staff and then at Lyndis. "I- I can pay to get it replaced. I'm sorry." 3:54:06 PM Death: Sarygu looks at the Xavbab. "More yellow sticks?" she asked it. 3:54:49 PM | Edited 3:55:01 PM Saren: Moros smiled, hugging her. 3:55:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Thanks..." 3:55:28 PM Saren: Little did Lyndis know, Moros hid a tag that said 'novelty shop item' in the void. 3:55:35 PM Saren: "You're welcome .3." 3:56:06 PM Saren: Xavbab crawls in, he looks as goldy as Lyndis' staff. 3:56:16 PM Saren: With a few gems for eyes now 3:56:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Already?" Ciel crouches down to his level. 3:56:39 PM Saren: "Ma.. Ma..?" 3:56:44 PM Sue: Zone squints a little. "... Oh my Chaos. How did this happen? What even are you, little buddy?" 3:56:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: so wait are you trying to say she has a fake or what 3:56:51 PM Maverick/Sigma: I'm confused. 3:56:52 PM Saren: The words were a bit gargled. 3:57:04 PM Saren: (Yes, Moros cleverly gave her a fake.) 3:57:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: Well, that won't work... 3:57:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Not that she knows, but whatever. 3:57:40 PM Death: "More yellow sticks!" Sarygu said happily as she returned in the house with another staff equal in appearance and power to Lyndis's old one. Sarygu wanted to try feeding the other Xavbab with it. 3:57:46 PM Saren: (It'll work until she tries to bonk people..) 3:57:49 PM Dingu: (This is actual roleplay or what?) 3:57:55 PM Death: (Nah) 3:58:01 PM Saren: It's just for lolz.) 3:58:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Eh?" Lyndis blinks twice. Very, very confused mongoose. 3:58:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: "...Yes." Ciel snuggles the bab. 3:59:10 PM Sue: Zone seems the most confused. "... What is even going on." 3:59:20 PM Dingu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJNMkroM8zQ I wish I saw this earlier 3:59:28 PM Death: Wanting one to eat herself, Sarygu created another staff for her other hand and began nomming on it. 3:59:34 PM Luna: Deathstroke Terminator - Today 3:51 PM > Sarygu touches Lunari, and she suddenly becomes tangible. Lunari shivers, not prepared for this. 4:00:19 PM | Edited 4:00:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: all of this. What the f*** is even going on?! 4:00:29 PM Saren: I don't know 4:00:45 PM Saren: (It was just to show off the weird trick and their diet.) 4:00:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: Oh okay. 4:01:14 PM Death: Meanwhile there is now a second moon for the planet. 4:01:34 PM Death: Made of a variety of metal. 4:03:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Caden sees the moon. "...Are you serious." 4:03:14 PM Saren: We need Rabbid n Connor 4:03:37 PM Death: Sarygu was happy with what she made. "Call it Sarymoon!" 4:03:50 PM Death: #BlameSaren - Today 4:03 PM > We need Rabbid n Connor ^ 4:04:56 PM Sue: Ye 4:05:17 PM Sue: Zone decides to go make hot chocolate because he's spooked. 4:07:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis squeaks. 4:08:20 PM Death: Sarygu looks at Lyndis. "Want a yellow stick?" 4:08:40 PM Saren: Mars finds some odd colored mushrooms. 4:08:44 PM | Edited 4:08:53 PM Luna: Alaine squeaks too. Get over yourself tiny. 4:08:56 PM Death: Suddenly Mars. 4:09:01 PM Saren: (Yes.) 4:09:18 PM Saren: Mars picks them up, and eats them after a preliminary sniff. 4:09:26 PM Death: GETS HIGH 4:09:52 PM Dingu: Suddenly, Vedash. Vedash: from a red portal hundreds of feet int the sky and lands face first. 4:10:14 PM Sue: Zone hears a thud outside, groans, and tries to continue stirring his hot chocolate. 4:10:27 PM Death: Suddenly Summer. Vedash fell atop of the sleeping fox. 4:10:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Uhhh..." Sera-Na watches what happens to Mars. 4:10:58 PM Saren: Mars' eyes are all dilated, and he starts twitching uncontrollably. 4:11:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Suddenly Toriko. 4:11:10 PM Dingu: Vedash steps off of Summer. "Sorry about that. I thought after a thousand years, I would get better at placing portals." 4:11:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: Uhh. 4:11:41 PM Saren: "... BLENDHESMEMSKSMEK!! I AM YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!" Mars shouts to the high heavens. "Bunny apocalypse! Grab the shotgun Jeeves!" 4:11:58 PM Saren: "I must kill alien bunny overlord and stop the invasion!" 4:12:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: I don't know where I was going with this--very fast catgirl running at incredible hihg speed. 4:12:18 PM Luna: Suddenly tiny hears someone. Not Mars, but... "CHEF!!!!!" She squeaks for joy. 4:12:26 PM Dingu: "HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THE BUN- imeanwhat." 4:12:28 PM Death: Summer is dazed. While not physically hurt, her guard was down so she was stunned. "Who...........are you...." she asked, too tired to lift her face off of the ground. 4:12:46 PM Saren: Mars grabs what he thinks is the shotgun... Only in reality it's one of Vedash's demons. 4:12:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na looks very confused. 4:12:59 PM Saren: "Oh hey, it's the super shotgun!" 4:13:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: She just starts eating a bowl of rice. 4:13:17 PM Saren: She might notice that mars is tripping some serious balls because of those mushrooms. 4:13:19 PM Death: Summer's ears perk up to random. yelling. ".....?" 4:13:41 PM Dingu: "I am Vedash." he says with a bow. "Former overlord of evil, curren- MARS, LET GO OF SEYMOUR HE IS FRAGILE!" 4:13:57 PM Saren: Mars is spazzing out in the background, using Seymour as a shotgun. 4:14:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Those were my mushrooms... °^°" Lillium also starts watching Mars. 4:14:28 PM Dingu: Seymour is just... there, not really showing any emotional reaction, like he's used to being manhandled. 4:14:35 PM Death: Summer manages to sit up. "Evil? Mars? Huh?" 4:14:40 PM Sue: Zone smokes some catnip. 4:14:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: I have way too many characters. 4:14:58 PM Saren: "All the alien bunnies must be repelled Steve!" 4:15:18 PM Saren: He shot a Vedash bunny with seymour shotgun 4:15:24 PM Dingu: "Also, hello, little chef. You wouldn't happen to know how to get a demon back from a mushroom-devouring electric wolf, huh?" 4:15:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: M-Morty, you gotta defeat the alien bunnies. Ya gotta do it Morty. 4:15:50 PM Dingu: Seymour is now making the shotgun noises for the hell of it. 4:16:01 PM Luna: "I might know one way." She answers. And with that, she gets into position to get the drop on Mars. 4:16:08 PM Saren: "Ahhhhhh! Kill the bunnies!" 4:16:08 PM Dingu: Vedash stands there, puzzled. 4:16:13 PM Saren: He ran in circles. 4:16:34 PM | Edited 4:17:00 PM Death: Summer staggers up to a standing position. She looks for the source of noise and notices Mars yelling about alien bunnies while holding a demon making shotgun noises. ".......am I dreaming? I dont get this dream..." 4:17:03 PM Luna: Alaine jumped, landed on Mars, and promptly bit him. "DROP IT!" She screeched through clenched teeth. 4:17:23 PM Dingu: "Seymour, are you actually having fun? I have never seen you have fun before." 4:17:48 PM | Edited 4:17:55 PM Dingu: Seymour nodded, making the 'chk chk' noise of the shotgun being cocked. 4:18:07 PM Saren: Mars stop drops and rolls. 4:18:09 PM Death: Summer walks forward until she is about ten feet away from Mars, leaning on a tree to watch this "dream". 4:18:22 PM Saren: "Evil alien bunnies! Feel my wrath!" 4:18:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sayuri joins in as a spectator, eating bamboo. ":T" 4:18:45 PM Luna: Well Mars, ya got one. On your face. 4:19:07 PM Saren: Mars high suddenly crashed... and he froze mid step. 4:19:12 PM Dingu: Vedash shakes his head and uses his tendrils to bind Mars temporarily. 4:19:25 PM Saren: He hurled all over the tendrils. 4:19:45 PM Luna: Alaine gagged, tried to get out of the way, and fell. 4:19:45 PM Death: Summer pinches herself. "...this is not a dream... What the heck is going on?" 4:19:52 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs. "Well... I've had worse happen to my tendrils.." 4:20:03 PM Luna: Ba dum tss 4:20:19 PM | Edited 4:20:30 PM Death: Sst mud ab 4:20:27 PM Saren: "...... Oh no... Oh god no.." 4:20:46 PM Saren: "I'm never going to live this down.. Q~Q" 4:21:06 PM | Edited 4:21:12 PM Death: "Hey Mars.... You.. Okay?" 4:21:23 PM Luna: Lunari looks over at Summer. "Should I... Help him?" 4:21:24 PM | Edited 4:21:30 PM Dingu: Vedash pats his back with a tendril after releasing him. "There there." 4:22:01 PM Saren: "I just got high on something didn't I..? Q~Q" 4:22:02 PM Death: "I uh... Think we both should," she responded, confused herself. 4:22:17 PM Saren: "Uhhh... I don't feel good.." 4:22:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na tries to hug the wuffl. "°^°" 4:23:00 PM | Edited 4:23:08 PM Luna: "Hold still bud, lemme check..." Lunari answered, joining with Mars just to see if there was anything she could do for him. 4:23:46 PM Luna: Sera-Na might almost step on a poor tiny. 4:24:07 PM Saren: Well, honestly he had a lot of mushroom in his stomach.. So that should probably be dealt with.. 4:24:20 PM Saren: Mars hugged Sera-Na. "q-q" 4:24:35 PM Saren: "Someone gave it too me.. Nice cat with a hood." 4:24:59 PM Luna: I HAVE FURRY 4:25:08 PM Death: Summer decided to feel Mars's body temperature, seeing if he was sick. 4:25:21 PM Saren: Well he did just get high on shrooms. 4:25:25 PM Death: https://youtu.be/mpw_FB2QrjQ 4:25:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium is seen shaking some sort of concoction. 4:25:58 PM Luna: Lunari probably could help Mars with the mushroom... But not with Sera-Na right there or anything. 4:26:10 PM Saren: So he probably was 4:26:24 PM Death: Summer was not the medic expert here, but she had a bad feeling of regurgitation. 4:26:24 PM Saren: It would involve a lot of involuntary hurling. 4:26:30 PM Death: Called it. 4:26:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh." Sera-Na lets go. 4:27:07 PM Death: Sera-Na can now break the fourth wall. 4:27:46 PM Saren: Mars looked for some bushes, then hurled. 4:28:48 PM Death: Summer turned her head as she patted Mars's back to assist him in some kind of way. 4:29:29 PM Luna: Lunari was trying to help too, though there wasn't much she could do. 4:29:36 PM Dingu: Vedash crossed his arms. "well this was an odd day..." 4:30:09 PM Death: "Well," Summer thought to herself out loud. "At least I didnt have to use my idea." 4:30:23 PM Luna: Alaine squeaked, on the ground, exhausted, and covered with puke. Poor thing. 4:30:37 PM Saren: "What was your idea..?" Mars asked, before hurling again. 4:30:37 PM Monktwo: Maribeth was quietly watching from a distance. 4:30:58 PM Dingu: Vedash got a small napkin and cleaned Little chef up. 4:31:14 PM Saren: "I thought these were those mushrooms you put on burgers.. qwq" 4:31:14 PM Luna: "Thaaankssss...." Alaine whined. 4:31:15 PM Death: Summer, in shock, moved any extra vomit off of Tiny with her aura. 4:31:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium helps clean tiny. "°^°" 4:31:40 PM Dingu: "Anytime!" Vedash smiled. 4:31:41 PM | Edited 4:31:54 PM Death: "You don't... You dont wanna know," she responded to Mars. 4:31:55 PM Saren: "How bad could it be..?" 4:32:07 PM Luna: Alaine forced a smile once she was all clean. "Thank you...." 4:32:19 PM Saren: It's a miracle how bloody naive Mars is. 4:32:24 PM Death: "Um.... Making everything vibrate out of your stomach." 4:32:51 PM Death: "It's.... Not pretty." 4:32:55 PM Monktwo: sees something glint in her eye. 4:33:16 PM Saren: "Ohhh dear.." Mars just curled up in the fetal position. 4:33:19 PM Sue: "Let us send this world back into the abyss" 4:33:25 PM Death: ^ 4:33:26 PM Sue: "That is some deviant art" 4:33:27 PM Sue: Same 4:33:31 PM Death: XD 4:33:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium looks over. ".o.?" 4:33:44 PM Death: The ending conversation was my favorite 4:33:50 PM Sue: I am literally both of them 4:34:21 PM | Edited 4:34:30 PM Death: Summer sat over Mars, using her aura to whisk away any extra puke off of him. 4:34:53 PM Luna: Alaine precious curled up with Lillium. Has Lillium ever met tiny even? 4:35:00 PM Monktwo: Lillium sees a tall figure, clad entirely in glistening silver armor with gold fringing with a white banner over it. The figure has a very large gun held against its shoulder, a shield and sword at its side and very large, white wings on its back underneath a cape. 4:35:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium hides. 4:35:32 PM Saren: There was.. Quite a bit. 4:35:48 PM Saren: "I don't like my liiiife.. qwq" 4:36:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: I don't use Lillium that much so maybe not 4:36:08 PM Saren: "Okay, no, I love it.. I just don't like mushroooooms.. qwq" 4:36:08 PM Monktwo: The knight watches the group with a pair of binoculars. 4:36:43 PM Saren: Soooo, they see a sick wuffl, some half eaten mushrooms and Vedash. 4:36:45 PM Death: "I'd rather have your life," Summer responded, continuing to move the rest off. The aura felt as if an invisible liquid was washing over. 4:36:51 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sayuri attempts to give him a Portobello. 4:36:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: "This one's okay..." 4:36:59 PM Monktwo: It's mostly watching Vedash. 4:37:05 PM Saren: Along with the other group. Mars chomps the portobello. 4:37:09 PM Luna: Alaine was still snuggling with Lillium, quietly whining. Tiny had a bad day too. 4:37:13 PM Saren: ".3." 4:37:17 PM Saren: Mars is happy again. 4:37:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Yay!" The panda cheers. 4:37:43 PM Saren: "More? .3." 4:38:06 PM Death: Summer yawns. "This was definitely not how I planned waking up." 4:39:54 PM Death: i just saw love marriage and divorce within a few minutes 4:39:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sayuri gives him more mushrooms. 4:39:59 PM Death: robots are cool 4:40:07 PM Saren: "Yaaaay .3." 4:40:11 PM Death: https://youtu.be/b_H44u3mHqw 4:40:14 PM Saren: Mars was happier. 4:40:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mars gets a truffle. 4:40:39 PM Death: Summer looks at the mushrooms. "Are you SURE theyre not poisonous?" 4:41:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sayuri looks over. "I'm a botanist, I know my mushrooms. .3." 4:41:28 PM Death: Summer nodded, but still didnt trust the mushrooms. "Where is Star when you need her?" she grumbled. 4:42:18 PM Monktwo: The knight began walking over. 4:43:57 PM Saren: Mars licks the truffle.. Before swallowing it whole as the early stages of a sugar rush occurred 4:44:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: It wasn't that kind of truffle, but fuggit we'll go with that. 4:44:55 PM Dingu: Vedash huffed. "My truffles are probably better..." 4:44:59 PM | Edited 4:45:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na watches the knight carefully. 4:45:26 PM Death: Summer touches Mars. "Mars.. You okay?" 4:45:28 PM Saren: Mars borked and borked before appearing in front of the knight at lightning speed. "Haiiiiiiiiii!!" 4:46:01 PM Death: That would mean Mars basically trucked Summer into a tree. "...ow." 4:46:22 PM Monktwo: The knight is focused on Vedash, it seems. 4:47:12 PM Luna: Tiny crawls back over to Vedash. She lost her appetite for obvious reasons, but she still wanted to be with big chef. 4:47:31 PM Dingu: Vedash looked at the knight. "Another hero here to kill me?" He wondered. "Despite changing my ways, there's no lack of you." He places Tiny on his shoulder. 4:47:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium and Sayuri waddle beside Vedash. 4:48:00 PM Saren: "Kill..? Why not eat food?" 4:48:11 PM Luna: Alaine snuggles with Vedash, as if trying to help him get the point across. 4:48:11 PM Saren: Mars is hungry anyways. 4:48:31 PM Monktwo: It stands tall, a few dozen feet away from Vedash. 4:48:42 PM Monktwo: It seems to be 7-8 feet tall. 4:48:43 PM Death: Summer rose up to her feet. "Wait... You did say something about evil, didnt you?" 4:49:47 PM Dingu: "Exactly. I offer them food, and show them my business, and that gets most of them convinced, especially after seeing my precious little chef." He pets Alaine with a finger. "However, there are some that don't take to it, and want me to pay for my crimes." He starts walking to the knight. "So what will it be, friend?" 4:50:42 PM Saren: Mars was hungry... And on a sugar rush, never a good combination. 4:50:56 PM Monktwo: "Demon license." 4:50:58 PM Saren: "I mean, I cause blackouts by accident." 4:51:07 PM Dingu: "...Pardon?" 4:51:13 PM Monktwo: "Show yours." 4:51:15 PM Saren: "Wait.. There's such thing as a demon license..?" 4:51:38 PM Death: Summer walked over to Mars, holding his shoulder to make sure he doesnt go too far. "What's a demon license?" 4:52:00 PM Saren: "What is this, the murkan border police?" 4:53:34 PM Dingu: "Yes." Vedash answered, fishing through his pockets. "I'm a probationary devil, since I took the job of being the owner of a hellscape under unnatural circumstances." He pulled out a black card with red writing, showing a picture of Vedash with a smile that was a bit too large. "I abide by all the laws of the land, of course. No worries there." 4:53:55 PM Saren: "I'm confused." 4:54:11 PM Monktwo: She takes it, viewing it carefully. 4:54:22 PM Dingu: "It's basically for demons that took to living natural lives on the surface like myself. Half demon, in my case." 4:54:36 PM Saren: "Huh.." 4:54:46 PM Dingu: "I heard I would be visited to make sure I was behaving, but I thought it was all just a scare tactic." 4:54:56 PM Saren: "Huh." 4:55:03 PM | Edited 4:55:08 PM Death: "...Is that how my alternate counterpart is here?" 4:55:12 PM Saren: "What?" 4:55:30 PM Saren: Aaaand Mars plopped on the ground, curling up. 4:55:36 PM Monktwo: She grunts, handing him the card back. She looks at the others around her. 4:55:36 PM Death: "She is a demon too... An evil one." 4:55:41 PM Saren: His sugar rush ended. 4:55:55 PM Saren: And he's sleeping now. 4:56:15 PM Dingu: "Most likely. I still need to make sure Seymour fill out a form for his license..." He says, taking the card back. "Am I alright, or are you going to just look threatening for a while longer?" 4:56:17 PM Death: (Okay thats it) 4:56:40 PM Death: (Mars represents a Fennec Fox ten times better than a dire wolf) 4:56:44 PM Death: (That is all.) 4:56:49 PM Saren: (Loool.) 4:56:55 PM *** Death drops the mic. *** 4:56:59 PM Saren: ... Wonder what that would look like. 4:57:05 PM Monktwo: She says nothing. 4:57:25 PM Death: (Worth a shot) 4:57:38 PM Dingu: "Seriously, I'm hopeless without a vocal audience. What do you want, tall, threatening figure?" 4:58:26 PM Monktwo: She lowers the rifle, pointing it at his chest. It looks less like a rifle, and more like a modified cannon. Her hand isn't on the trigger. 4:58:55 PM | Edited 4:59:03 PM Death: Summer flared up. "No need for unnecessary violence." 4:59:24 PM Dingu: Vedash noticed her finger wasn't on the trigger, raising an eyebrow. "Is this a test where you see how I react or something?" 4:59:45 PM Monktwo: "More or less." 4:59:59 PM Dingu: "Thought so." 5:00:33 PM Saren: https://youtu.be/mwHI9pSrxsY 5:00:46 PM Luna: "Hey!!!!" Alaine screeched at the tall figure, understandably upset. 5:01:00 PM Saren: Mars snuggled Alaine. "Cuddly." 5:01:02 PM Saren: ".3." 5:01:11 PM Luna: Alaine flailed. 5:01:14 PM Monktwo: Alaine then realizes that the barrel of the gun is probably larger than she is. 5:01:47 PM Death: Summer still didnt trust the gun. "Can you lower it now?" she asked, though it sounded like a demand. 5:01:54 PM Luna: Alaine noticed this, but was only worried about the fact that it was pointed at her precious big chef. 5:01:55 PM Dingu: "And please, don't scare Little Chef. I know you wont hurt her, but I don't like seeing her frightened." 5:04:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Sorry, I was watching a stream) 5:05:07 PM Luna: Alaine was starting to throw a tantrum. "Leave him alone!!!" 5:05:15 PM Death: https://youtu.be/DS_1vjOeEq4 5:05:19 PM Death: Lolollopopol9pitd gf ch 5:05:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na stands in front of Vedash and spreads her arms out. "No. >:C" 5:06:28 PM Saren: https://youtu.be/tfIfLlMcOCU 5:06:32 PM Luna: Alaine was just having... The worst day today. Trapped in a fridge, vomited on, and now watching as her favorite chef gets threatened with a gun. 5:06:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://clips.twitch.tv/TangibleVastScallionRiPepperonis 5:07:06 PM Saren: Mars yawned. "Mgmgmph..." 5:07:17 PM Monktwo: "Move." 5:07:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: "No I will not. >:C" 5:07:53 PM Monktwo: She reaches a hand toward the echidna. 5:08:01 PM Luna: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" Alaine screamed. She was probably going to hurt someone's ears with that high pitched voice. 5:08:13 PM Saren: And she hurt Mars' ears. 5:08:17 PM Dingu: "I have friends, knight. I wont let you harm them." 5:08:17 PM Saren: "Owwwwww.." 5:08:18 PM Death: Summer moves in front of him, the gun now pointed towards her. 5:08:49 PM Monktwo: "Paladin, officially." 5:09:02 PM Luna: Alaine was starting to cry... Once again, empathy sucks. 5:09:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na was not moving. ">:C" 5:09:09 PM Saren: Aaaand he woke up. "Under court of law you don't really have any jurisdiction." 5:09:32 PM Death: (Wtf is this Saren..) 5:09:33 PM Saren: Surprisingly Mars wasn't an idiot... At times. 5:09:38 PM Monktwo: She picks up Sera-Na and moves her away. 5:09:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na makes a squeaking noise as she's picked up. 5:10:03 PM Saren: (He's cranky, and he can be smart.) 5:10:18 PM Saren: (I mean he travels a lot.) 5:10:32 PM Luna: "Stop! Stop! Stop...." Alaine whined, just... Crushed. Defeated. She was sobbing. 5:10:34 PM Death: Summer places her hand at the open end of the barrel of the gun. "Put the gun. Down." 5:10:38 PM Saren: (So shit like this is kinda essential knowledge Y'know.) 5:11:10 PM Dingu: Vedash starts to walk away, putting Alaine in a hand. "Shhh.. It's okay, little one. She's boring and I'm done bothering with the mediocre paladin." 5:11:41 PM Saren: Mars stood up. "Huuuungry.." 5:11:51 PM Luna: Alaine snuggled with Vedash, still crying. Poor thing just could not calm down. 5:12:06 PM Saren: "Seriously, let's just drag her in for some food. That always changes people's minds." 5:12:39 PM Dingu: "You deserve a pizza roll when we get to the restaurant. PALADIN, you're free to join us for dinner!" 5:12:56 PM Monktwo: "Very well, then." 5:12:57 PM Saren: "Yay. o3o" 5:13:02 PM Saren: "Free food." 5:13:05 PM Monktwo: raises the gun back to her shoulder. 5:13:29 PM Saren: "Can it be as big as me?" Mars asked. '.3.' 5:13:35 PM Death: Summer sighs. "You guys and food.." she ends up following the crowd. 5:13:51 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Food!" Sera-Na cheers. 5:14:41 PM Luna: Alaine whined. She slowed down, at least a little bit.... 5:14:55 PM Saren: Mars smiled. 5:15:16 PM Death: "We need an oven big enough to make a Mars-sized pizza, Mars." 5:15:34 PM Saren: ".... Oh.. Awww qwq" 5:16:02 PM Saren: "Apparently I have to 'eat my weight' or sooomethhinf.. I forgot how much I weigh." 5:16:37 PM Death: "...Huh. You are pretty light." 5:16:52 PM Monktwo: finds herself surrounded in a white, dull light. 5:17:29 PM Luna: "Whaaa...?" Alaine sniffles. 5:17:40 PM Dingu: "I have an oven large enough to put my cub into with plenty of space to spare." Vedash points out, no context at all 5:18:00 PM Death: "....." 5:18:00 PM Monktwo: feels a healing presence. 5:18:04 PM Saren: "Aaaaaam nooooot... qwq" 5:18:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium tilts her head. "What?" 5:18:25 PM Saren: "... Though that does explain the blackouts.." 5:18:27 PM Saren: ".3." 5:18:32 PM Luna: Alaine didn't need healing, but she calms down at least. 5:18:32 PM Dingu: "He likes the heat, being part demon.." 5:18:59 PM Sue: Sue tries to climb into the oven. 5:18:59 PM Sue: "It's mine now." 5:19:05 PM Death: "Maybe I should get you a Mars sized oven.... Where is Sarygu when you need her?" 5:19:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na blinks twice. "...Ohhhh, okay." 5:19:08 PM Sue: Sue makes some bird noises. 5:19:25 PM Luna: Like seriously, the one day Alaine doesn't actually get hurt, every other possible thing happens 5:19:45 PM Death: Tiny Ghosty - Today 5:19 PM > Like seriously, the one day Alaine doesn't actually get hurt, every other possible thing happens What day does Alaine get hurt? 5:20:04 PM Luna: A lot. She's kind of a klutz, tends to fall off of things. 5:20:53 PM Dingu: "out of my oven, Sue. you probably wont taste appetizing and there is a paladin here that is looking for a reason to smite me." 5:21:25 PM | Edited 5:21:35 PM Luna: Alaine hissed at Sue. "Hey! We need to cook pizza rolls in there, you know!!!" 5:21:36 PM | Edited 5:21:54 PM Death: A tiny childlike hand suddenly breaks through the ground like a zombie. 5:21:39 PM Saren: "If she smites you can I disintegrate her with a continuous stream of lightning?" 5:21:52 PM Saren: Mars pokes the hand. 5:21:55 PM Monktwo: "That would not work, wolf." 5:22:07 PM Sue: Sue climbs out of the oven. "I heard you will be feeding I, the Phoenix God, pizza rolls." 5:22:09 PM Saren: "Are you sure?" 5:22:17 PM Death: The hand grabbed Mars's hand. 5:22:25 PM Saren: "Nooooo.. I'm getting food." 5:22:31 PM Monktwo: She holds a finger forward, a strong warding spell revealing itself. 5:22:41 PM Death: Summer wasnt doing much. "Id like to see this oven myself." 5:22:48 PM Luna: "They're mine!!" Alaine glares at Sue. Her eyes are still all red and puffy from crying. 5:22:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: "ono" Sera-Na grabs the wuffl. 5:23:06 PM Saren: "One?" 5:23:21 PM Monktwo: cub is seen rolling around on a counter. 5:23:24 PM Death: The hand was using Mars to pull itself out. When the creature came out the ground, the first hing it said was, "Sarygu." 5:23:25 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs and gets started making the surprise feast for everyone. 5:23:32 PM Saren: "Yay." 5:23:48 PM Saren: Mars picks up a sarygu. "Minion! .3." 5:23:51 PM | Edited 5:23:56 PM Death: Summer walked over to Vedash. "Mind if I help as well?" 5:23:53 PM Luna: Alaine gets up to help, at least something to keep her distracted. 5:24:13 PM Saren: Mars rolls around with sarygu now. 5:24:18 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is floating upside-down in the restaurant now. Maybe she has the real staff now. 5:24:21 PM Death: Sarygu hugged Mars. "Wolfy!" 5:24:33 PM Dingu: Vedash grabs the cub and pets him. "Alaine, could you play with Kyle while I make the feast? I'm sorry you cant help. it's a surprise.~" 5:24:56 PM Luna: "Huh?" Alaine sighs. "Oooookaaaayyy....." 5:25:14 PM Dingu: (Kyle is the cub) 5:25:16 PM Death: Summer sighed. "Can I at least sit in the oven until then?" 5:25:24 PM Luna: Alaine boops the cub. 5:26:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Should Lyndis have a real staff by now? 5:26:15 PM Saren: He's 5:26:17 PM Saren: *yes 5:26:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at the large group. "Oh hi everyone! Sera-Na." 5:26:44 PM | Edited 5:26:52 PM Death: (I mean, in the last rp Sarygu had 3, but these are for fun rps) 5:26:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na wiggles. 5:27:04 PM Saren: Mars was hugging Sera-Na. "New friends!" 5:27:07 PM Dingu: Cub is booped and giggles. 5:27:10 PM Saren: "o3o" 5:27:18 PM Monktwo: The paladin just... stands there. 5:27:33 PM Luna: Alaine lightens up, and giggles back. "Hiii...." 5:27:33 PM Saren: Moros was dragged along.. Choosing to sit by the paladin for quiet. 5:27:49 PM Death: Sarygu looks at the knight. "Wobot?" 5:27:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ooh! What's everyone making?" Lyndis is still floating upside-down. 5:28:10 PM Monktwo: She looks at Saygru. "..." 5:28:47 PM Death: Sarygu floats to Paladin to try to hug the "wobot". 5:28:53 PM Saren: Moros: ..... -just staring off into space... Again.- 5:28:55 PM Dingu: Vedash, after much labor, comes to the crowd carrying a cartoonishly large serving tray with cover. 5:29:21 PM Luna: Alaine follows, even though she's still supposed to be entertaining Kyle. 5:29:55 PM Dingu: Kyle crawls into the now unoccupied oven and takes a nap. 5:30:08 PM Sue: Sue tries to climb onto Vedash's back. "Feed me pizza rolls." 5:30:29 PM Death: Summer was in the oven as well. "Hi there.." 5:30:30 PM FFS/BKD: Well gonna god dab 5:30:33 PM Luna: Alaine hissed at Sue. Alaine was not going to take any more shit today. No. 5:30:37 PM Dingu: Vedash tries to shake her off. "I want to be dramatic as I serve everyone. get off." 5:30:46 PM Saren: Oh hey 5:30:51 PM Saren: Connor's here 5:31:05 PM | Removed 5:31:14 PM Death: This message has been removed. 5:31:23 PM Luna: Alaine glared. If Sue didn't move she would bite. 5:31:35 PM Sue: Sue whines, grasping at Vedash again. "But I love food...." 5:32:05 PM Luna: Alaine starts crawling up onto Sue. Before biting the back of her neck. 5:32:14 PM Death: Sarygu saw that Sue was making her friends sad, so Sarygu turned Sue into a lullaby for about 20 seconds. 5:32:53 PM | Removed 5:33:04 PM Death: This message has been removed. 5:33:21 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs and puts the giant serving tray on the top of a large table. He dramatically lifts the tray cover, revealing 5:33:30 PM Dingu: a mountain of five thousand pizza rolls 5:33:34 PM Luna: And with Sue poofing into sound, Alaine was left to fall on her face. 5:33:54 PM Sue: Sue immediately tries to defy the other god and leap into the pile of pizza rolls. 5:34:08 PM | Edited 5:34:36 PM Dingu: Vedash caught Alaine with a tendril and put her on the table safely. 5:34:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Uhh." Lyndis is so confused right now. 5:34:23 PM Death: But... But.. 5:34:30 PM Saren: Mars grabbed.. About his body weight in pizza rolls. 5:34:32 PM Death: Silent Night Sue.. 5:35:00 PM Luna: Alaine was shaking, still scared. She didn't even reach for the pizza rolls, that's how completely out of it she was. 5:35:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis shrugs and grabs a plateful. "This is fine." 5:35:07 PM Saren: He was going to share them anyways. 5:35:09 PM Sue: Sue begins shoveling pizza rolls into her mouth, trying to get her fill before any one else can take her precious food. 5:35:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis bonks Sue over and over. 5:35:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: "No." 5:35:28 PM Saren: Mars already got his plate full and offered some to the paladin. 5:35:41 PM Death: Sarygu shrunk Sue to be half an inch tall. 5:35:48 PM Dingu: All would find that these pizza rolls were unnaturally good, like no other roll of pizza before it. 5:35:51 PM Sue: Seems like it's not slowing her down this time. She imitates an eagle's screech, continuing to eat ALL THE FOOD. 5:36:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis spritzes her. "Bad. Let everyone else eat." 5:36:16 PM Death: Sarygu gets mad. She hasn't had one pizza roll yet. 5:36:24 PM | Edited 5:36:32 PM Luna: "Eek!" Alaine covered her ears. She still didn't have a single roll either. 5:36:30 PM Death: Sarygu iz........ Angery. 5:36:33 PM Dingu: Vedash uses numerous tendrils to pin Sue to the nearest wall 5:36:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://i3.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/021/565/angry.JPG 5:37:04 PM Luna: xnx 5:37:18 PM Sue: Sue immediately whispers. "I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going." She then tries to summon her sword and cut the tendrils. 5:37:21 PM Saren: Mars handed pizza rolls to sarygu and Alaine. 5:37:52 PM Luna: Alaine just hugged her little pizza roll, taking the tiniest little bites. She looked so saaaad.... 5:38:13 PM Death: Sarygu's hand was turning into cosmic energy as she was about to create a big bang to destroy the univ-- oh hey, pizza rolls. 5:38:30 PM Dingu: She will find getting her sword out difficult, as her hands are also bound. 5:38:30 PM Death: Sarygu is happy as she noms on the pizza rolls. 5:38:57 PM Dingu: "I will now force you to watch as the rest of the rolls are eaten." 5:39:06 PM Sue: Sue sort of just... materialized it in her hand. She tries to twist her wrist to diddly darn slice his tendrils. "Fuck you." 5:39:13 PM Saren: Mars ended up giving up the rest of his pizza rolls to everyone else. 5:39:20 PM Saren: Yep.. He's nice. 5:39:35 PM Saren: (Sue is the pizza roll's number one predator.) 5:39:38 PM Luna: Alaine just keeps nibbling, hiding in the corner. 5:39:41 PM Death: For being a nice friend, Sarygu gave Mars cake. 5:39:45 PM Death: @_@ 5:39:51 PM Saren: Mars hugged her. ".3." 5:40:03 PM Dingu: "SEYMOUR, MAKE MORE PIZZA ROLLS AS I FEND HER OFF!" 5:40:22 PM Death: Sarygu petted Mars. "Good wolfy. Wolfy has wish?" 5:40:24 PM Saren: Maybe he wouldn't end up blacking out ag-ohhhhh, there it is. 5:40:31 PM Sue: "If I can't eat pizza rolls, I'll just eat YOU." Sue tries to bite on one of the tendrils. 5:40:41 PM Saren: He falls face first into the cake. 5:40:55 PM Luna: Alaine, seeing her call to action, rushes off to help Seymour. Her only pizza roll was still half eaten. 5:41:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Will you stop, please?" Lyndis scolds Sue. 5:41:13 PM Death: Sarygu laughs, her laughter accidentally turning nearby trees into rainbows. 5:41:45 PM Death: She then notices Sue is messing with her friends again. Sue gently put Mars down before floating to Sue. 5:41:58 PM | Edited 5:42:06 PM Luna: Io falls out of a tree. God dammit. 5:42:08 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs. this isn't the first time it has happened. Meanwhile, Seymour was making pizza rolls with the aide of Aliane, who was being perfectly helpful. 5:42:16 PM Death: Eyyyy, Io 5:42:37 PM Saren: Well, Mars' eyes had an orange glow to them when he woke up. 5:42:40 PM Sue: Sue tries to rip off a piece and eat it. Yep. She's attempting cannibalism. Over pizza rolls. Saren 5:42:52 PM Death: Summer decided to be helpful and turn up the heat in the oven. 5:43:14 PM Dingu: Seymour comes out with a wheelbarrow of pizza rolls, using a shovel to feed them to Sue. 5:43:22 PM Death: Sarygu poked Sue. "Stop." for a few seconds, Sue was frozen in time. 5:43:25 PM Saren: Grump Mars grabbed a fork and lunged at Sue to stab her in the eye socket 5:43:48 PM Saren: She's a deity, she can take it. 5:43:51 PM Sue: Sue's wrath has been quelled with pizza rolls. 5:44:03 PM | Edited 5:44:09 PM Sue: She seems to ignore the now impaled eye. 5:44:14 PM Dingu: Seymour is terrified, like a man feeding raw food to a starved lion. 5:44:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis buries her head in her palm. "What is my life." 5:44:20 PM Saren: Just in time to get her eyes mauled with stainless steel.. Over and Over and over again. 5:44:21 PM Luna: Alaine went back out to grab her half-eaten pizza roll, and took it back into the kitchen to eat. She doesn't want anything to do with these freaks anymore. 5:44:36 PM Sue: Fun fact: Lucien? Acts the same way around pizza rolls. 5:44:41 PM Saren: (Wait..? Mars is freak? .3.) 5:44:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Uh huh. 5:44:52 PM Death: Summer waved hi to Alaine, who was in an oven cooking the pizza rolls. 5:44:57 PM | Edited 5:45:57 PM Luna: (well he did puke on her, so....) 5:45:12 PM Death: (Sarygu is freak?) 5:45:16 PM Saren: (Okay, well he may have some issues that occur when he blacks out.) (He did eat a shroom lol.) 5:45:20 PM Dingu: Vedash releases Sue and wonders back into the kitchen. "Hey, Alaine, I made something for you earlier. I wanted to give it to you once you earned it, which you more than have today." 5:45:28 PM Saren: (That was Saren's fault.) 5:45:39 PM Saren: And Sue is still getting her eyes shanked. 5:45:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: I guess Sera-Na was eating pizza rolls with Mars. 5:45:53 PM Sue: Sue tries to grab at the wheelbarrow and the shovel. "I'm taking these." She has... no reaction to her eyes being shanked. 5:45:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: Goddamnit I can't keep track of anything. 5:46:01 PM Saren: "Don't! -shank- Do that! -shank- Again!" 5:46:05 PM Sue: Seems like her love for pizza rolls is greater than anything. 5:46:05 PM Saren: -shank.- 5:46:14 PM Death: #BlameSaren - Today 5:45 PM > (That was Saren's fault.) 5:46:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis requests a glass of milk. 5:46:20 PM Saren: (Mars is stabbing Sue Mary in the eyes with a fork.) 5:46:30 PM Luna: Alaine gives Vedash and Summer sad eyes. "What is it?" 5:46:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na is eating pizza rolls while watching grump Mars do things. 5:47:08 PM Dingu: "Ta Da!" Vedash gives her a teenie chef hat, just her size. 5:47:09 PM Death: "Tiny, what's wrong?" Summer asked, worried. 5:48:11 PM Death: Sarygu made Mars's relation with gravity gently reverse, causing him to start floating upward. 5:48:27 PM Luna: Alaine cheered up right on the spot. "For me?!?" She gasped. She actually just took the thing and freaking hugged it instead of putting it on. 5:49:16 PM Dingu: Vedash smiled. "you're supposed to put it on your head, little chef." 5:49:50 PM | Edited 5:50:06 PM Death: Summer laughed, opening the oven door from the inside. "These pizza rolls are ready. Im waiting for the next batch." 5:51:09 PM Dingu: "remind me to get your number, just in case the oven breaks, or I need a babysitter. Little Kyle would love you and your heat manipulation!" He said, gesturing another demon, Cass, to bring out the pizza rolls. 5:51:34 PM Luna: Alaine puts it on, with a smile. 5:52:13 PM Death: Summer smirked. "I have a pretty busy schedule, but I could open up things." 5:52:27 PM Saren: (Cassatato?) 5:52:46 PM Saren: Is Cass a wimmin demon?) 5:54:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Reddo Hotto Chiri Peppa 5:54:11 PM Luna: Alaine finishes up her pizza roll and reaches for another. Yummy. 5:54:54 PM Death: Summer looks at Kyle. "So... What do you like to do?" 5:55:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis resumes floating upside-down. 5:55:44 PM Dingu: Kyle is a babbu, and doesn't recognize her words. "Glah!" He exclaims. 5:55:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sees the cub. "Aww!" 5:56:33 PM Luna: And Lyndis might also spot a very proud, happy Alaine. With a real chef hat, not an impromptu paper one. 5:57:29 PM Dingu: Made out of cloth only found in Vedash's hellscape. If worn by anyone else other than Alaine, it'll give nightmares of your head being eaten alive by cicadas! YAYA 5:57:49 PM Luna: YAYA 5:57:49 PM | Edited 5:58:06 PM Death: Summer pulls something out her pocket. Some kind of metal bracelet that allows one to talk to Summer in english. Summer tries again, knowing the bracelet will translate for the both of them. "Hello, Kyle," she started again. 5:58:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: That's... nice. 5:58:23 PM Saren: Imma wait until Jericho 5:58:25 PM Saren: .4. 5:58:33 PM Death: K 5:58:41 PM Saren: So I can get into the cute n fluffy mindset 5:58:49 PM Saren: FOR Mars. 5:58:50 PM Dingu: Vedash smiles. "I see the little man is already getting all the ladies. Such a little charmer, he is." "Warm!" Is what Kyle says. 5:58:58 PM Death: Yoshikage Kira the Shitposter - Today 5:58 PM > That's... nice. In canon, Summer patrols a galaxy cluster. She needs to talk different languages. 5:59:03 PM Death: Constantly 5:59:22 PM Saren: Moros pokes Sue's eyes out 5:59:29 PM Luna: Dingu - Today 5:57 PM > Made out of cloth only found in Vedash's hellscape. If worn by anyone else other than Alaine, it'll give nightmares of your head being eaten alive by cicadas! YAYA Maverick/Sigma - Today 5:58 PM > That's... nice. UHHHH 5:59:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I was talking about the chef hat giving someone nightmares. .3.) 5:59:36 PM Saren: "That's for stealing my cinnabuns." 5:59:39 PM | Removed 5:59:44 PM Death: This message has been removed. 5:59:48 PM Luna: (Love you too) 5:59:50 PM *** Maverick/Sigma pokes Death's eyeball. *** Saren 5:59:54 PM Sue: Sue burns herself alive so she can regen her eyes. 5:59:57 PM Saren: This what I got lol 6:00:01 PM *** Death dies. *** 6:00:08 PM *** Death becomes stronger. *** 6:00:12 PM Saren: She finds herself unable to, Rather, Moros denied her 6:00:16 PM Saren: Moros: .3. 6:00:28 PM Death: Oh you fgt. 6:00:35 PM Saren: "You denied me pizza rolls.. And steal my cinnabuns." 6:00:49 PM Saren: "You must DIE!" He says it all ganondorf like 6:00:53 PM Death: Summer laughed. "Do you like, hot?" 6:01:02 PM Death: Sarygu poked Moros. 6:01:06 PM Dingu: "Hot!" 6:01:33 PM Sue: Sue whines. "Oh gods why" 6:01:40 PM Sue: "Oh ME why." 6:01:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Awww." Lyndis is absolutely infatuated with the cub. 6:02:07 PM Death: Summer put her aura over the pizza rolls and the surrounding oven to keep them the same temperature, then smirked as she turned up the heat to the temperature of fire. 6:02:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis attempts to help Summer. "Lava crystals?" 6:03:04 PM Saren: Moros conjured an ethereal blade and began stabbing Sue in the gut with a psychotic grin on his face. 6:03:04 PM Death: Summer looks to her. "What are lava crystals?" 6:03:28 PM Saren: "Never.. -stab- Touch.. -stab- My.. -stab- Food.. -stab- AGAIN!!" 6:03:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Crystals with the essence of hot magma. I have elemental powers, too..." 6:03:32 PM Sue: Sue lunges forward and tries to smack Mars aside. 6:03:32 PM Saren: -stab stab stab.- 6:03:41 PM Death: Sarygu didnt like this. She touched the blade to try to make it magically turn into water. 6:03:51 PM Saren: Mars was sleeping and out of the scene. 6:03:56 PM Luna: Lunari spooks in, fashionably late, to immediately see Sue getting tortured. "Nope. Nope. Nope." Lunari floats off. 6:04:12 PM Saren: She found that it was the essence of pure nothing, so Sarygu had no control over it. 6:04:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na sees Lunari. "Echidna! .o." 6:04:22 PM Saren: Moros was smacked aside with a hiss. 6:04:28 PM | Edited 6:08:28 PM Death: Summer smiled. "No thanks, Im fine... I can rev up the temperature much higher.. That is if Kyle wants me to." Saren 6:04:43 PM Luna: "Huh?" Lunari turns around. "Hello?" 6:04:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh okaaay--Moros you're freaking me out now." 6:04:52 PM Dingu: (I'm going to cook something.) 6:05:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na waddles to her. "Hi!" 6:05:01 PM Saren: Moros' creepy amorphous entity covers the room again. 6:05:08 PM Sue: Sue then tries to impale Moros on her sword, trying to still burn herself. 6:05:33 PM Saren: Moros parries with a conjured blade before kicking her into an open mouth. 6:05:39 PM Saren: "Fuck you!" 6:05:55 PM Death: Sarygu begun to get a little angry. Her primal origins make her hate nothingness energy, due to her rival being Him. 6:06:03 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis tugs on one of Moros' tongues. "Don't eat her, it's not worth it. .w." 6:06:12 PM Saren: "Owowowowowwww!!" 6:06:30 PM Saren: Moros hissed, the energy dissapearing. 6:06:32 PM Sue: Sue replies. "Nah, you're not my type!" Sue tries to push herself forward and grab the blade. 6:06:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis decides to just trap Sue in a large crystal. 6:07:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Just stop." 6:07:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You're embarrassing." 6:07:23 PM Saren: "Ow ow ow.. Why did you have to pull the tongue..!" 6:07:52 PM Death: Sarygu takes her anger out on Sue, encasing her in a cage of primordial energy. 6:08:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: "It was... the thing closest to me?" Lyndis shrugs. 6:08:14 PM Luna: Lunari waves, meekly. "Hello. Who are you?" 6:08:14 PM Saren: And Moros sat in a corner, rubbing his tongue. 6:08:22 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Sorry..." 6:08:22 PM Saren: "It feels like I bit my tongue." 6:08:26 PM Sue: She tries to Phoenix herself again. 6:08:34 PM Saren: This time she is allowed to 6:08:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ashes trapped in a crystal. Good going. 6:09:50 PM Luna: Alaine's just on top of the world, and a sudden overconfidence makes her think she can cook dessert by herself. 6:10:16 PM Dingu: footsteps can be heard outside of the restaurant, approaching the door. Loud, intimidating, footsteps. 6:10:20 PM Luna: She starts getting things out to make peach cobbler. 6:10:41 PM Saren: (Okay, back to cuddly Mars.) 6:10:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis attempts to pet Moros. 6:11:03 PM Death: (That autohit tho) 6:11:09 PM Saren: Moros is petted. 'O3O' 6:11:41 PM Saren: (Oh please, you know what a party and riposte is?) 6:11:49 PM Dingu: outside the door, is a voice. "some-" 6:11:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Sera-Na!" the echidna says to Lunari. 6:12:02 PM Saren: (Parry.) 6:12:16 PM Saren: Moros hugs Lyndis. "Nap time.." 6:12:19 PM Death: (Not you.) 6:12:23 PM Saren: Mars is also napping. 6:12:27 PM Death: (Though i dont know what a riposte is) 6:12:39 PM Luna: "My name's Lunari. Nice to meet you!" Lunari answered. 6:12:45 PM Saren: Play some dark souls skrub.) 6:12:46 PM Dingu: the door is then smashed open by a golden boot. "-BODY ONCE BOUGHT MY BOOOOTS AND IT WAS BADBLEEP!" 6:13:20 PM Luna: OMG IT'S BARRY 6:13:20 PM Death: (Im good bro) 6:13:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis cuddles Moros. 6:13:24 PM Saren: (What are the odds Barry accidentally steps on Mars' tail.) 6:13:35 PM Saren: Moros: Yay. o3o 6:13:35 PM Death: 1008% 6:13:38 PM Death: *90001 6:13:46 PM Dingu: the person who kicked open the door was a large black wolf, Barry the Badbleep. (high, given his feet are huge) 6:14:08 PM Saren: (Welp, prepare for a statewide blackout.) 6:14:23 PM Sue: Somewhere, cat wakes up for about ten seconds on suspicion that something weird is happening. 6:14:50 PM Saren: She woke up at lunch time. 6:14:57 PM Saren: Around 1:00 PM 6:15:06 PM Death: Roselyn was meditating. "Go back to your nap, cat, too much drama." 6:15:24 PM Death: "...then again I cant stop you." 6:15:36 PM Dingu: Barry stomps into the restaurant. "WAHT IS UP EVERYONE! I WAS TOLD EVERYTHING WAS STARTING TO GET PEACEFUL AND I THOUGH 'OH BLEEP NAW!'" 6:15:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: "How is it that I can see through you?" Sera-Na reaches a hand toward Lunari. 6:15:52 PM Sue: Midnight's ears pin back. She has no idea why Roselyn was watching her sleep. 6:15:58 PM Luna: Alaine mixed up everything she needed to, and used some clever tactics to get the cobbler in the oven. 6:16:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Should I eat the leftover burrito?) 6:16:29 PM Luna: The hand goes right through. "I'm a ghost. You know?" Lunari answered. 6:16:32 PM Death: Roselyn noticed her body expression. "I cant help but sense you, Midnight. Seismic sight, remember?" 6:16:37 PM Luna: (Yes. JUST DO IT) 6:16:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel moves over to cat. ":3" 6:17:05 PM Death: Summer held the cobbler for Alaine. "Thanks, I'll tell you when it's done!" 6:17:26 PM Luna: "Thank you!!!!" Alaine cheers. 6:17:31 PM Sue: Midnight glances to the table beside her, spotting a card signed by her squad and what appears to be the Commander's signature. She then looks to Ciel and gives a little wave, her newly reattached arm functioning well. 6:17:59 PM Dingu: There is also a bottle of scotch with a note next to her as well 6:18:02 PM Death: Summer started heating her body up as she closed the oven, trying not to doze off. 6:18:20 PM Saren: And Barry accidentally steps on Mars' tail, there weren't bones crunching because Mars' bones had a ferrofluid covering them but Mars jolted awake with a yelp and discharged enough electricity to create a statewide EMP. 6:18:38 PM Saren: "Q^Q" 6:19:01 PM | Edited 6:19:08 PM Death: Roselyn couldnt tell the difference. 6:19:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: At least Cat has EMP resistance. 6:19:24 PM Dingu: Barry's fur poofed, and he was now a ball of fluff 20 feet in radius." 6:19:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Bzzzt." Ciel's fur is frizzled. 6:19:37 PM | Edited 6:19:42 PM Death: Summer came outside, holding the cobbler in her heated hands as she glowed like a flashlight. "What just happened?" 6:20:00 PM Dingu: "I FEEL LIKE A LARGE BALL OF LINT! PUT ME INTO A BELLY BUTTON!" 6:20:13 PM Saren: "Why does my tail always get stepped onnnnn q-q" 6:20:14 PM Luna: "The power went out..." Alaine whimpered. 6:20:39 PM Luna: "Thanks for the help, Summer." Alaine smiled. 6:21:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium tries to rub Mars' tail. 6:21:35 PM Luna: Gives Barry to Jerd and is promptly shot 6:21:39 PM Death: Summer smiled. "Anything for a friend." 6:21:52 PM Sue: Midnight seems to fall back until her new shiny lungs boot up a bit earlier than they should be. They seem to work fine, regardless. 6:22:58 PM Saren: Mars yelped a bit, though it did help with easing the pain somewhat. 6:23:05 PM Sue: Midnight doesn't seem to notice, though. She's too high. 6:24:05 PM Death: Roselyn sensed the one responsible for stepping on Mars's tail. "How did you not see him?" 6:24:44 PM Dingu: "I WAS LOOKING UP AT THE CIELING AND NOTICING IT'S LACK OF SHINY MATERIAL!" Barry answered. 6:25:24 PM Death: "...shiny? Oh... Shiny.." Rosey grumbled. 6:25:45 PM Saren: "q-q" 6:25:47 PM Dingu: "MY BOOTS ARE SHINY YES!" 6:26:03 PM Dingu: "SORRY SMOL ELCTRIC WOLF... SMOLF!" 6:26:10 PM Luna: "How's the cobbler?" Alaine asked Summer. 6:26:52 PM Death: Summer looked at Alaine. " it's about ready soon. Anything we are eating with it?" 6:27:03 PM | Edited 6:27:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na looks to Mars and pulls out her astroglobe. She cast a light healing spell on him. 6:27:48 PM Luna: "I think there's ice cream in the freezer, but it's probably melting with the power out...." 6:28:20 PM Death: "Oop! I got it!" Summer exclaimed, running to the freezer. 6:28:37 PM Luna: Lunari watches Sera-Na, fascinated. 6:29:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh, umm... pardon me for saying, but you sure are lively for a ghost..." Sera-Na says to Lunari. 6:29:22 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Huh.. My tail doesn't hurt..?" 6:29:27 PM Luna: "Thanks!!!" Alaine waved to summer before walking out of the kitchen. "WHO WANTS DESSERT!!!" 6:29:46 PM Luna: "Really?" Lunari looks... Kind of embarrassed. 6:29:51 PM Saren: Mars was first in at the word dessert 6:29:51 PM Saren: ".3." 6:29:52 PM Death: When Summer got the ice cream, she placed the cobbler in one hand to give it heat while holding the ice cream with her other hand and absorbing heat from it, keeping it cool. 6:30:39 PM Dingu: Vedash was more than happy to try Alaine's cobbler. "You made dessert. Such a good chef!" 6:30:51 PM Death: "Cobbler's done!" she yelled to Tiny. 6:31:01 PM Dingu: "MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME" Barry shouts, dashing to the kitchen for cobbler 6:31:35 PM Saren: Mars was sitting Cross legged on Vedash's hat. 6:31:40 PM Luna: Alaine giggled, getting things to serve the dessert with and bringing them to the table. 6:31:45 PM Saren: Such evil, good doge 6:32:30 PM Dingu: Vedash let him, patting Mars's head. 6:32:44 PM Death: Summer cooled down the cobbler a bit as she used quick and precise heat vision to slice the cobbler in pieces without burning them. 6:33:28 PM Dingu: Vedash grabbed a slice and Barry grabbed a larger slice. 6:33:30 PM Luna: Alaine served up cobbler and ice cream, albeit difficultly because of her small size. 6:34:18 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "This is surprisingly pleasant." 6:34:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Cobbler!" Sayuri cheers for the peach cobbler. 6:34:30 PM | Edited 6:34:37 PM Death: Summee gave Alaine some of her aura to assist her in holding the food, just a bit. 6:34:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Yeah... is there more to your condition?" Sera-Na inquires. 6:34:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: Like that she has a living body somewhere. 6:35:10 PM Dingu: Barry took a bite and his eyes lit up "THIS IS GOOD DESPITE THE TERRIBLE LACK OF STEAK!" 6:35:23 PM Luna: Alaine seemed surprised, now serving without any troubles. "Woohoo!" Lunari nodded. 6:35:34 PM Death: "You got the meat?" Summer responded. 6:35:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lillium attempts to pet Seymour. 6:36:15 PM Dingu: Vedash took a bite. "Well balanced... just the right sweetness... just enough peach. You did fantastic for your first dish, Little Chef. I am proud of you!" 6:36:21 PM Luna: "I...I'm actually not dead... This is just a projection." Lunari explains. 6:36:26 PM Saren: "Tiny chef." 6:36:27 PM Dingu: Seymour is pet, making shotgun noises. 6:36:40 PM Saren: Mars: Shotgun! 6:36:47 PM Luna: Alaine makes happy squeaks. 6:36:51 PM Saren: He jumps off Vedash's head and picks up Seymour. 6:36:56 PM | Edited 6:37:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You're right, this is excellent cobbler!" Lyndis says from her corner of the room. 6:37:10 PM Saren: "Huzzah! I am armed with See More Shotgun!" 6:37:12 PM Death: Summer decides to try some of the cobbler herself. 6:37:14 PM Saren: (Lol ) 6:37:17 PM Luna: "Woohoo!" Alaine's on top of the world. Sweetie. 6:37:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh! Cool!" Sera-Na is amaze. 6:38:06 PM Saren: "To kill the future evil bunny alien overlords or eat peach cobbler... For the sake of humanity I must be off.. LEEEROY JENKINS!" 6:38:18 PM Saren: With that, Mars zips off with Seymour in hand. 6:38:21 PM Death: "...." 6:38:36 PM | Edited 6:38:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: "...Oh." Lyndis watches Mars run off. 6:38:36 PM Luna: Lunari heard Mars and laughed. 6:38:39 PM Dingu: Seymour makes shotgun noises happily. 6:38:44 PM Saren: Mars isn't high, he's having fun. 6:39:31 PM Luna: Alaine is instantly worried about Mars, thinking she got him high again. "Did I..." She shakes. 6:39:53 PM Dingu: "Sugar high, Alaine." Vedash laughs. 6:40:18 PM Death: "Nah," Summer noted. "It's the sugar. Besides, I cant taste any mushroom, and my senses are sharp." 6:40:30 PM Luna: Alaine sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness." She flops on her back and laughs. Category:Roleplay Transcripts